Freedom, Family What are they?
by onepieceoffreedom
Summary: A sixteen year old girl decides to escape her island by way of pirate ship, will she find freedom and a family of her own. Perhaps she will find it on the very ship she tries to escape with. 1st fic, it is currently written in 1st pov but I do hope to write some fics in 3rd pov as I gain more confidence constructive criticism is welcome. Teen for mild swars and fight scenes
1. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: i do not own One piece or any of its characters please don't sue me.

I sat at the docks. The night was cold and bitter, but today i had a plan to get of this trap of an Autumn island. A pirate ship had docked yesterday morning all I had to do was sneak on and stay hidden, if I could I'd try to sneak in with the food cargo that was now being loaded. Glancing at a few of the crates further back and out of the pirates view I made my move. Opening the first lid I shook my head, not enough room i thought to myself hoping i would see a hiding spot soon.

Then it hit me. perhaps if I shuffled round what was in the crates I could make one practically empty I would have room and not worry about braking or throwing something out. Soon I had done my task and slipped in the crate just in time to as only a few minutes later one of the crew came to my crate and shouted at someone on deck.

"Oi commander Thatch, should we put this in the store room or pantry?" there was a snort of disbelief then a voice replied.

"In the pantry of course else it'll be gone before we set sail. I am so glad that pops let me get a lock installed."

Footsteps came in my direction and a grunt escaped the man as I was lifted up and carried aboard the ship heavy footsteps thudding across the swaying deck along with others his steps were further away ' i wish i could see what is going on' I heard a door open and then another be unlocked.

"Oi commander you could have given us the keys you know" the man spoke with laughter.

"No" the commanders voice deadpanned "now out you go, I need to check the talleys before dinner.

'Shit that's not fair, pirates aren't supposed to check' I thought angrily as I wanted to hit something.

I waited and hoped he would leave as I would undoubtedly need a new hiding spot. It seemed that luck was with me the commander had left the room muttering about paperwork, quickly I darted out and looked for a weapon that wasn't my dud flintlock but on this my luck had failed, it also seemed I had nowhere to hide there were no spaces beneath the shelving and no cupboards or closets there were only two places to hide, behind the door that opened into the room or back in the crate.

I looked at the door again. 'Maybe,' I thought to myself 'he left it unlocked'

Rather than trying to open the door I crept and looked at the gap between the archway and door and sure enough... the damn thing was locked. Almost jumping out of my skin in fright as I heard the lock sliding back along with a key turning I darted for the wall and prayed he wouldn't close the door behind him I almost sigh in relief when he doesn't, I wait for him to be distracted enough so that I can make my move. My flintlock might not work but it is surprising what people will do when a barrel is pressed to the back of their skull.

iI make my move as he kneels about to check the crate I was in only minutes before, pressing the barrel onto his neck

"Ah, I wondered when you would make your move" he spoke calmly "I watched as everything in these crates were packed do you really think I wouldn't notice if things were moved or taken?"

As he finished speaking he turned his head up and to the side I take notice of his face he was around mid twenties early thirties, his hair in a pompadour style that was brown in colour yet his trimmed beard was black. He grinned at me but the glare in his eyes made it menacing.

"now what's a cute thing like you doing on a ship like this huh?" I pressed the gun harder into him but he only smirked "please lass, one if you were going to shoot me you would have done so already you're scared of the consequences of attacking a whitebeard pirate" my eyes widened at that remark.

'No way the strongest man in the world i'm on his ship.'

"So you didn't know thats rich" he barked out laughing "my second thought is you've never killed but that look in your eye says you have seen death, so I shall go with option number three and say your weapon isn't functioning."

I stepped back and the commander, of the 4th division Thatch, stood up he closed his eyes as he brushed off his pants leg

"Now why don..." I swung my arm as hard as I could and tried hit his head hoping to at the very least disorient him but it wasn't effective at all he only gave me a look, you know the one parents give to misbehaving children, and grabbed my wrist with one hand.

"That wasn't very nice"

He placed a pressure on my wrist and I dropped my improvised club and it clattered far from my reach. Quickly I grabbed around the wrist that held on to me with both hands and swung myself to try and hit his head again but due to his broad shoulders I missed hitting his collar bone, still it seemed at the time it would've been a good hit with my previous training but my vision began to blacken around the edges and as he let go of me and I began to sway. The last thing I saw as I tumbled face first was a worried look on the Whitebeard commanders face shouting.


	2. Bird vs Kitty Kitty loses

I awoke but kept my eyes closed, something felt off, then I noticed I was on a bed and not thrown in the brig. Steadying my breathing keeping as still as possible and my body limp and relaxed, to my left I hear a door open the wood squeaking from age. Footsteps trod in a light lazy manner into the room.

"Pops, Thachie any change in her yoi?"

The door didn't sound again, 'So that means I could escape' but something nagged at my mind. 'Wait did he say pops!'

"No son," Whitebeard, at least I assumed, spoke in a tone that can only be describe as gravel like "now Thatch how come we have a stowaway?"

I heard said man snort.

"She came up with the cargo for the pantry, hid inside one of the crates, dunno weather through luck or something else but if she had picked a crate just three down from where she hid we would've had a stowaway popsicle, pops do you think Doc will be up yet?"

"Marco, go and find Kate and bring her here"

"Oh why must i go yoi?"

"It would do well if she were to wake up to at least have someone she recognises Marco, even if they fought Gurarara"

"Fine" Marco replied annoyed before leaving the room in search of the doctor. I heard feet shuffle towards me and stop at the side of my bed before I felt it dip slightly and heard Thatch sigh.

"Ne Pops she seemed surprised when I caught her first attack and the second... this kid has practically grown in the streets, yet she has an eye for strategy. Most people would toss a useless weapon but she kept it and if it weren't for my years experiance I would have bought her bluff."

I hear Whitebeard grunt in agreement, and a rustle of clothes.

"Not only that son, look at her wrists. I am no doctor but they are old she has definitely be captured by someone at some point"

I felt Thatch grab my hand and I decided to make my move, I yanked myself up which caused Thatch to fall towards me but as soon as my wrist was free I was already sliding off the bed and making for the door then ran through the corridor as fast as my feet would carry me. Turning my head back to check if they were pursuing me and grinned seeing that they had not, that was until a pain flashed through my stomach and I was flung to the floor face down past the door that I had just escaped from.

Groaning, slowly raising my head to see a large and very sharp taloned claws walking in a leisurely slow pace, clacking and scraping slightly across the flooring. Thatch had poked his head out the door and was grinning at me. I made to get up in an attempt to leave again even though it was unlikely that I would make it past the two commanders when Thatch spoke up his words enraging me beyond explanation.

"Miss me already, kitty" I went to lunge for him only to be stopped by his friend.

'I'm gonna kill him. Jerk as if I'd miss any one as irritating as him. I bet he fully knows that my intention was to get off this ship as fast as possible' he fully ignored the death glares I sent his way and walked over to me petting my hair in a patronising way and I tried to get away struggling from my captor but he held on tight

"After all kitten it's not like you can leave. You were unconscious when we decided to up anchor and set sail for the next island." I stopped my escape attempts knowing that if that were the case I should be on my best behavior despite hating the idea of being captive again it would not pay to aggravate these pirates any more than I already have.

"Marco" Whitebeard nodded to the bed, Marco lifted me up easily and walked me over I had half expected to be thrown on to the bed, so i squeezed my eyes shut, but to my surprise he had placed me upon the bed carefully.

Blink...blink...blink. 'Woah this bed is huge, but that would mean' I looked up at the giant of a man who was sat upon a wooden throne of sorts but he ignored my questioning looks and turned to the First commander.

"Marco where is Kate?"

He leaned on the wall next to the door placing his hands lazily behind his head, the way he currently was it was hard to imagine the strength and speed he had possessed only moments ago, before answering.

"She's dealing with a couple of rookies hangovers and will be over as soon as she is done"

Whitebeard turned and gave me a look that dared me to defy him, I gulped almost audibly and found it difficult to keep eye contact as this strange pressure pulsated across my head and crushed my chest.

"I am needed elsewhere, I trust you will be on your best behavior for my sons?" I nodded to him and as quickly as the pressure had hit me it had vanished.

"Che...Brat" and with that one of the most powerful figures in the new world swept out of the room with powerful long strides, being in his presence made me question the factual correctness in the newspaper about the emperor's deteriorating health.

It had only been five minutes since Whitebeard had left, and my boredom was getting to an intolerable level.i looked at Thatch who was currently sharpening a sword but even though he was concentrating on his task he still looked toward me every so often and Marco was sat at a desk looking at paperwork. Sighing I took a small round ball out of my pocket aiming for a certain point on the floor I let it go.

Thud... thud... catch...thud...thud...catch...thud...thud...catch...thud...thud...catch...thud...thud...catch.

Thud...thud...snatch

I glared up at the ball thief and held my hand out.

'Give me my ball back you damn pineapple head'

AN, mwahaha so i still haven't let you in on why she hasn't spoken yet so far i have decided that it will be to do with her time as a captive but i am undecided as whether i should make this a physical and permanent or to make it a psychological which she is perhaps able to over come.

i hope the fic is okay i will check it over as about the second half was written in the last 20 mins in an effort to escape and there weren't any new chaps of fics i have bookmarked. constructive criticism is welcome as i am trying to overcome my dyslexia and i will try to only switch povs when my character is asleep or unconscious plus if at any chapter you think i am using the **"I" word **too much then please tell me as i will go back and rewrite it


End file.
